A Promise of Better Times to Come
by HathorGirl
Summary: Sam is devastated - her dad is dying, she is breaking up with Pete, and she just found out Jack is dating Kerry. She returns to the SGC, to the surprise of a lifetime, and suddenly nothing is as bad as she thought it was. Mention of Sam/Pete, mention of Jack/Kerry, Sam/Martouf/Lantash
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Promise of Better Times to Come  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Sam, Jack, Jacob/Selmak, Martouf/Lantash  
Pairings: Mention of Sam/Pete, mention of Jack/Kerry, Sam/Martouf/Lantash  
Category: Angst  
Summary: Sam is devastated - her dad is dying, she is breaking up with Pete, and she just found out Jack is dating Kerry. She returns to the SGC, to the surprise of a lifetime, and suddenly nothing is as bad as she thought it was.  
Notes: AU version of Threads.  
Notes 2: Written for tokra_kree: round one, on DW/LJ.  
Notes 3: Bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

My dad is dying! I hadn't expected to react like this - I mean, he was dying 6 years ago, but then he survived, after blending with Selmak. So much has happened since then, and he got to have 6 years more - shouldn't I just be happy for that?

I just feel it is unfair. Everyone I love and care for die, mostly because of the Goa'uld. I also feel...let down, as ridiculous as it sounds. Dad should have out-lived me, as host to Selmak, dammit! Why is she dying? Selmak is only 2000 years old, or maybe a little more. A lot, yes...but for a symbiote? Not so much. She should still be young, as much as the Tok'ra talk about their 'oldest and wisest'. She should have lived for thousands of years more...and my dad should have had at least 100-140 years with her, maybe more, even if he didn't become a host until he was 57!

Of course, no one can tell me what is wrong with Selmak. The Tok'ra doesn't talk with us much...the alliance is in danger, and that hurts me more than I want to admit. Martouf and Lantash worked so hard for that alliance, died for it, and now it is falling apart. It feels as if they died for nothing.

Now my dad is going to die, probably partially because they fled to help us, instead of staying and maybe having the healers figure out what is wrong. I would think the Tok'ra would want to know what is wrong with Selmak - what if it is contagious? Something the Goa'uld did to her? But they only seem to care about arguing with each other, and hiding and running. How did it come to this? That is so far from the Tok'ra I remember from Jolinar!

I wish Janet was still alive. Not only do I miss her, badly, but I think she would have had a better chance at figuring out what is wrong with Selmak. I mean, Doctor Brightman is competent, but she isn't as experienced as Janet.

The doctors and nurses threw me out from the room my dad is in, telling me they need to do some tests, and that he needs to rest. I don't want to talk to anyone, so I just went to the mess hall and picked up a cup of coffee.

It tastes more bitterly than usually, but I am sure it is my imagination. I don't know what to do, or even what I want. I just feel depressed, and I wish someone would hold me. The fact that I am not seeking out Pete right now tells me that my second thoughts about marrying him is right. He is a sweet guy, and he loves me very much...and for a while, I could almost make myself believe I love him too.

I'm fairly sure I don't, though, and that we wouldn't be happy together. I am going to call it off, as soon as...after my dad has died. Until then, I can't concentrate on anything else. However, before I do anything else, I take off the ring, and slip it into my pocket.

I went to talk to General O'Neill about Pete - before I knew my dad was dying. I have had a - sort of - crush on General O'Neill... Jack, for a long time, and I think I needed to know that there wasn't anything more there before marrying Pete. I suspect I was mostly looking for an excuse to not marry Pete. I mean, I like the Geenral a lot, and he's not bad looking, but I'm not so sure how well we'd get along. I mean, now and then, it's as if there's something there, but most of the time he doesn't seem interested. Turns out he is seeing someone named Kerry. It was a shock, and I was sad and angry at first, but then they called about dad, and I pushed all else to the background. Now, thinking about it all, I think seeing General O'Neill with Kerry was a good thing. He's moved on, and I needed to realize that. He wasn't pining for me, hoping I would give up on Pete or anything, and that makes me realize my fixation on him is unhealthy. I'm not a schoolgirl, and I don't need a crush on him to protect me from finding someone I can be happy with.

After that, I spend an almost sleepless night, and now I sit in the mess hall. I haven't eaten since I learned of my father dying. My stomach turns at the thought of food, even though I know I should eat something, but I am just too emotionally affected.

Just as I pour down the last of the bitter coffee - I really do think they left it in the pot for too long - I hear the unscheduled, off-world activation. The Tok'ra, perhaps? We contacted them about Selmak earlier, and maybe they are sending a healer? Maybe they have found out what is wrong with Selmak, and can do something?

I know, deep inside, it is a ridiculous hope, but I can't stop myself from rushing for the gateroom anyway.

* * *

When I step out of the elevator on the 28th floor, I hear the wormhole shut down. The alarm has turned off, so whomever arrived is a friend. I hurry through the corridor to the gateroom, and almost run into... _Martouf_!?

"WHAT!" I exclaim, staring at him with open mouth. "Martouf? H...How?"

He gives me that charming, somewhat shy smile that makes my knees buckle and gives me a warm feeling in my stomach. I have missed him so much!

"Hello, Samantha. I...am afraid we have something to explain...and apologize for." He sighs. "However, I need to talk to your healers about Selmak first."

I notice he is carrying a box. "You can help her and my dad?" I ask, hopeful.

"Maybe. It is by no means a certainty, Samantha, but Lantash has an idea, which may work."

"Come, then!"

We hurry to the elevator, and I hit the button to the 21st floor, and we ride the seven floors in silence. I am in shock! Martouf died almost 5 years ago...when I shot him. Lantash died 3 1/2 years ago, giving his life to save the rest of us, when he and Elliot took symbiote poison to the Jaffa. Now? He just waltzes back into my life, perhaps bringing a cure for what is killing Selmak and my dad? My head feels like it is spinning. Has this all been some sort of elaborate _joke_? He said they had something to explain and apologize for?

* * *

"How did it go?" I ask, when Martouf/Lantash exits the infirmary, after a long time. "Is my dad okay?"

"**It is too early to tell, Samantha.**" Lantash says. **"I talked to a couple of their healers, and explained my theory, as well as how I believe Selmak can be helped. I gave them the Tok'ra instruments which should help them carry out the procedure, but all we can do is wait.**"

"Do you need to do anything more?"

**"No.**" He shakes his head. "**Your doctor Brightman would contact me when there is a change.**"

I nod. "Okay, then let's go somewhere and talk. Are you hungry?"

"**I am. I had only just finished my debriefing to the Council, when I learned of Selmak's condition. I did not have time to eat. I have some knowledge about Selmak which no one else has - including our healers. I learned it from Jolinar, and with this knowledge I could guess at the cause of Selmak's illness - and even a possible cure. I left to go here as soon as I could fetch the necessary instruments from the healers."**

"Then... what's wrong with Selmak? And how come you and Martouf are alive?"

"**It is - as you say - a long story. Come, I shall explain as we eat.**"


	2. Chapter 2

I have not eaten today - or much at all, recently, actually - and I decide to eat a sandwich with Martouf and Lantash. They are really quite hungry, and get a large portion of chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy, a couple bread rolls, and a salad. They also grab a large glass of milk.

We eat in silence for a little while, then Martouf/Lantash look up from their food and sigh. "We have been considering how to explain things, and it is probably best to simply start from the beginning..."

"Yes?" I ask, somewhat tensely, prodding Martouf to continue. "You do know it hurt, thinking you were dead... after having to _shoot_ you!"

"I know, and I am very sorry for this subterfuge. We both are. However, there was no other option."

"Did I our didn't I shoot you?"

"You did, Samantha, and I would have died, had it not been for Lantash being a very strong and skilled healer - and the assistance of several Tok'ra healers, with healing devices. However, Lantash and I both survived."

"Who was the symbiote claiming to be Lantash then? The one that took Lieutenant Elliot as a host, and then sacrificed himself to take symbiote poison to the attacking Jaffa?" I look directly at him, I cannot help feeling angry at this trickery!

"That was a clone of Lantash...and before you ask, no, he didn't know he was a clone. I don't know if you know this, but the symbiote genetic memory is not updated instantaneously. New memories are coded into it with a few weeks delay, meaning the clone did not know what had happened during the summit and after. The sample used to create the clone was taken from Lantash not long after we were healed. The plan was hatched by some members of the Council - it was not known by any others - to send me off to find the ones guilty of creating the zatarc, but let everyone else think I was dead, and that Lantash had been removed to save him."

"Because they would then have a perfect operative, that no one would suspect - since no one though he existed. And he would not be missed in the tunnels, so any traitors there would not suspect an operative was sent to whatever Goa'uld... Yes, I can see this is clever, but it still hurt!"

"I know, Samantha." Martouf takes my hands in his, and I look at him, swallowing. I can't be angry at him, but _why_ did they not tell me?

"And you've been undercover since?"

"I have, yes. The mission is now successfully concluded. I have given all the information to the Council, as well as the research the Goa'uld had made to create the zatarcs. We have found and caught the two spies that were among the Tok'ra, and the Goa'uld will be killed - a special Tok'ra force has been sent to take care of it."

"All right." I smile at him. "I must admit I am happier than you can ever know to realize I didn't kill you! To find that you're still alive, both of you!" I sigh. "You're sorely needed...the alliance isn't going well, so hopefully...someone like you, you can support my dad and his group? Better the relations between our people again?"

Martouf nod. "I intend to do that. It saddens me greatly to see how bad it has become. Just as it saddens me how many Tok'ra have been killed." He looks down for a moment. "Egeria...it was difficult to hear that she was found, only to die."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." I squeeze his hands. "Martouf, I...I don't mean to make light of all of this, but what about my dad and Selmak? You...or rather Lantash...said you hoped he would be okay? What's wrong with Selmak? She isn't dying of old age, is she?"

Martouf shakes his head. "No, not at all. Did you think that?" He frowns. "She may be called 'the oldest and wisest', but she is not actually old. Well, not for a symbiote, anyway." He gives me a wry smile. "She is only a little over 2000 years old. She is still young, and should easily live for many many thousands of years more."

"What's wrong with her then?"

Martouf bows his head, and moments later Lantash looks up.

"**Samantha, this is something Jolinar told me, something Selmak wanted kept secret. Selmak has a...defect, in her code of life. It is due to strong radiation that affected her and her Jaffa shortly after she was implanted. It killed him, and damaged her, stunting her growth, among other things. She is...sensitive about this, because symbiotes do ****_not_**** have defects in their code of life. To say they do, is an insult to not only them, but to their queen as well. The Goa'uld would have killed her immediately, but Egeria - and her ally Jolinar - decided to let Selmak live, if she survived. She did, and was placed in another Jaffa, but while she lived, she never became as large as other symbiotes. She still resembles a larva in many ways, but she is able to take a host, as you know, and is strong enough to do all other symbiotes can - though I am not certain if she could ****_take_**** control from her host, if she wanted to. However, Jolinar and Egeria feared she would grow weaker over time, affected by the defect, and I believe that is what has happened. In order for her to survive, and become healthy again, the defect needs to be repaired."**

"Wow. So...uh, those instruments you brought...they are to use for, uh, genetic engineering?"

"**This means changing the code of life, if I understood your healers correctly?"**

"Yes."

"**In that case, yes. More specifically, a small sample from me will be used to...switch out the defective building blocks for functioning ones.**"

"And you guys know how to do something like that so quickly? Just like that? I mean, we have just begun looking into that..."

"**It is not a problem, and since we have the same mother, it should not be problematic. However, Selmak may be too far gone, for the repair to help her." **Lantash looks at me with an apologetic expression.

"I really hope it works...regardless, I'm very grateful to you! I just wish you hadn't had to go undercover like that...then Selmak wouldn't have gotten so sick, probably...and...for other reasons too."

I blush. I wonder if he is still interested in me? If the real Martouf and Lantash loves me like the Lantash clone said he did? Or if it was...a defect from the cloning? There were clearly other defects, which were hidden as injuries. So many things I wish had gone differently. But Martouf and Lantash are alive, and back. I suddenly have to figure out if I am actually interested in them, or if it is just a dream.

Of course, I can answer that quickly. I know I love them, I realized that when I mourned them so terribly.

I need to talk to them, but not now. Not until I know how my dad and Selmak are doing, and not until I have broken up with Pete. At least I had decided on that before I knew Martouf and Lantash are alive.

An airman approaches us, and Lantash and I both turn to look at him.

"Major Carter? Martouf and Lantash of the Tok'ra?"

"Yes?" I say.

"General Carter has woken up."

"**We will go to the infirmary immediately."**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad?" I ask, touching his arm gently. "It's me, Sam."

My dad opens his eyes and blinks a few times, then focus on me. "Sam..."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm alive."

"Selmak?"

"She hasn't woken up since she fell into a coma. I'm sorry, kiddo... I don't think we'll be able to make it to your wedding."

"Ah, don't worry about that, dad..." I throw a quick glance at Martouf, who looks surprised, then sad, then gets a blank look. I sigh. "I don't think I'll be marrying Pete."

Dad nods. "Okay."

"Jacob, I would like to scan you briefly. Selmak should be getting better, even if you cannot yet communicate with her." Martouf says.

My dad frowns, then turns his head to stare at Martouf, who has walked up to the bed and is now activating a hand device. "I'm dead! This must be... heaven? Or some sort of afterlife anyway. Martouf..." He shakes his head, then stares at me. "Sam! Why are you here? What happened!"

I sigh. "Dad! Relax! None of us are dead! I realize it must come as a bit of a shock, but Martouf and Lantash are actually alive."

"Alive? How?"

"Yeah, that's how I reacted too."

"Please lie still, Jacob..." Martouf runs the beam from the healing device over my dad, focusing on his head. He nods. "Could you turn over on your side?"

My dad does, and Martouf scans his neck, nodding again.

"Well?" I ask, nervous.

"Selmak is indeed doing better. She will soon awaken and communicate with you again, Jacob. I feel confident she will make a full recovery, which means that so will you." He smiles.

I feel so very happy! "Thank you!" I give Martouf a hug, before realizing what I have done, then awkwardly pull away. "Um, sorry about that..."

"It is quite all right, Samantha." He smiles at me, a little sadly. Is it because of dad's comment about my wedding?

"Now, if I'm not dying, then perhaps someone can explain how _you're_ here?" My dad says, looking at Martouf.

"Of course, Jacob. I shall explain. It is, however, quite a long story."

"I don't mind. All I do here is sleep!"

"Samantha, I would like to stay here and explain things to Jacob. When I have done so, I must return to the Tok'ra, and tell them of Selmak's condition. The healers in the tunnels are all working at testing the Tok'ra, finding out if anyone has been compromised, so I fear none of them will have the time to come with me, but if they have, we will return late today. Else, I will be returning on my own. Do you think it is possible to have arranged for quarters for me, and perhaps a Tok'ra healer? While Selmak will survive, it would be best to have someone keep an eye on her."

"Sure, I'll make sure rooms are prepared for you. I have...some things I need to take care of, but perhaps we will see each other again tonight?"

"We would like that."

"Okay. See you. You too, dad!"

* * *

It is evening, almost 8PM actually. I haven't had time to eat anything since I had a sandwich with Martouf/Lantash, so I am considering getting something in the mess hall, but I decide to go see my dad first. I have just returned to the SGC, after going to talk to Pete. He was unhappy I stayed at the base again instead of spending the night with him, and he became quite unhappy when I told him I would be going back to the SGC, and not staying with him yet again. It's been weeks since we've had time to be together. Part of me suspects it is because I didn't really _want_ to spend time with him, but I don't know.

Of course, that was before I told him I am breaking up with him. I gave him his ring back. I feel like a creep. He became really sad - I am sure he really do love me, and he is a sweet and nice guy. I am just very sure I am not the right for him - or, at least, he is not the right for me. I have been aware of that for some time, I think, or suspected it, but this morning I was certain of it.

Also, now Martouf and Lantash are back. They are alive! I suspect they had feelings for me before...before I shot them. I don't know if they're still interested in me. Not that I deserve it, but a girl can hope, right?

I run into General O'Neill just as I turn a corner. "Oops, sorry, sir!"

"Carter! I just came back here, and I hear your dad is doing better? Something about the Tok'ra figuring out how to cure Selmak?"

I nod. "Yes, I'm actually just on my way down there to check on him."

The General nods. "That's good to hear. Mind if I join you?"

I shake my head. "Of course not, sir."

We walk to the elevator and get on, and I press the button for the 21st floor.

"So, what was wrong with your dad? Or rather, Selmak?" the General asks.

"Apparently she had been exposed to strong radiation when she was still in a Jaffa, and it had damaged her DNA. She had recovered, but apparently there was some lingering problems, which caught up with her now. The Tok'ra introduced healthy DNA instead, and it clearly took, and she's on the way to recovery." I smile, happy.

"Great - but why didn't they do that until now? Had they forgot to check, or what?"

I shake my head. "No, it was something Selmak hadn't talked about. Apparently it's some sort of... I don't know... embarrassment? The symbiotes are so used to being in perfect health and being able to control everything, so when they can't, it's not something they want to talk about."

"And that almost killed your dad. Wonderful! How come they suddenly figured it out, then?"

"Ah, that's...sort of a long story. You see, there were a few that knew... Egeria, Jolinar, and...at least one more, and it was just so lucky that this person returned from a long undercover mission right now, and learned that Selmak was sick. He put two and two together, and went here immediately."

"Competence - that's a rare thing among the Tok'ra. Good to hear it. I'm guessing it's not someone I've met before?"

"Actually, it is...and that's...the weirdest thing. It's someone we know quite well, and thought was dead."

"Really? Who?"

The doors of the elevator opens, and we step out - and almost walk into Martouf/Lantash who are coming from the infirmary. "Hello, Samantha, Colonel...sorry, _General_ O'Neill." Martouf nods.

"You have _got_ to be kidding!" the General exclaims.


	4. Chapter 4

Unsurprisingly, it took a while to explain to General O'Neill how Martouf and Lantash could be alive, just as I had taken some time to understand it. Martouf then left to report to the Tok'ra on the progress, promising to meet me for a late dinner in the mess hall, in about 1 hour.

General O'Neill and I then went to the infirmary, and talked to my dad for a short time. There was another Tok'ra there keeping an eye on him, a Tok'ra healer.

My dad was tired, but clearly getting better, and Selmak was awake now and talking to him, even if she was still too weak to take control. I don't remember seeing my father this happy for many many years!

It makes me wonder how it would have been to be host to Jolinar still. If she had survived, and I had remained her host? Would I have that type of relationship with her, that Martouf and Lantash have? Or that my dad and Selmak have? I feel a twinge of envy.

"Carter? Penny for your thoughts?" General O'Neill says, when we enter they elevator again.

"Um? Ah, well...nothing in particular."

"You looked pretty far away for 'nothing in particular'? Are you still thinking about Pete and the wedding?"

"What? No. No, I was thinking about Jolinar, and how it would have been if I had remained her host. I'm...kind of a bit envious of my dad and Selmak - and of Martouf and Lantash."

"Are you crazy?" General O'Neill shakes his head. "Of all the insane things I've heard you say..."

"Well, they do seem very happy together." I shrug, not caring to explain myself.

"Yeah, well...it's not for me, that's for sure! So...Pete?" He prods, looking genuinely concerned.

"I broke up with him. There's not going to be any wedding."

The General nods. "That's what I thought. Are you sure that's what you want? It's not something you did because of Marty coming back, is it?"

"What? No! No, I had decided on that before I knew he was still alive."

"Okay. It's just...when I saw you looking at Marty, you got a look I haven't seen on your face in years." He was quiet for a moment. "You looked happy. I mean, you've looked happy now and then, but never like this. Never this truly happy."

"Well, I missed him. He's a good friend. They're good friends." I defend myself.

"Sure, but that's not what I mean. You're in love with him, aren't you?"

I make a double-take. I hadn't expected he would notice - or that anyone would, really. I mean, for a long time I barely knew myself! "Um, sir?"

"Quit denying it." He shakes his head. "I can't say I'm completely okay with the Tok'ra, you know that, but Marty is at least one of the good ones. We all had each other's back on Netu, and I respect - and even trust him. If you _have_ to chose a Tok'ra, then I'd much prefer it's him, despite all the stuff about Jolinar - which I can't say I understand, but as long as you're okay with it..."

I smile. "I am...and you're right. I do love him. _Them_, actually." I remember my visit to the General's house yesterday, and suddenly find myself very happy Kerry had been there, happy I hadn't said something I would have regretted now. "How about you and Kerry?"

"We're good." He smiles at me. "We're not totally serious yet, but I think we might be. I like her a lot."

"I'm happy to hear that. You deserve to be happy."

He look directly at me. "Thank you. You too. Carter..._Sam_...we're good, aren't we?"

I nod. "Yes. We are. Friends?"

He smile again. "Yeah. Friends. Oh, and Carter?"

"Yes?"

"Go talk to Martouf - and Lantash." He grins. "We all got cheated out of a wedding party, so we'd appreciate being invited to another one soon!"

I roll my eyes at him. "Goodnight, sir."

* * *

I hurry to the mess hall, and get there almost exactly at the time agreed on with Martouf/Lantash. They walk into the room moments after I did, and bow their head to me, sombrely. "Hello, Samantha."

I smile at him. "Hi, Martouf, Lantash. Ready to get something to eat?"

"Yes, that would be most agreeable."

We go get some food - it is late, so there is not much left, but the lady in charge of the kitchen knows me well. I work late often, and she finds us some food and reheats it, so we end up with some sort of beef stew and potatoes, salad, and even a slice of pie for dessert each!

"So..." I say, as we have sat down and eaten for a little while. The rest of the room is empty, since it is almost 10PM, so we can talk privately. "I can't begin to thank you for what you and Lantash have done. You have saved my dad and Selmak."

"It pleases us greatly that we were able to do so."

I nod. "It's great to have you back here, alive and well. Are you going to come to Earth regularly again, do you think? You're not going to go off on another long-term undercover mission, are you?"

He hesitates. "I... do not know. We do not normally do so, however, as many people as the Tok'ra have lost, everyone is needed. We may have to take some longer term missions than what we did before."

"I understand...I just...really missed you, and I would be very sad if years should pass before I see you again."

He nods, a pained expression crossing his features. "We feel the same...however, we thought it would be best if we stayed away. You would not have time anyway. Jacob told us...you are getting married. I..." He takes a deep breath. "Congratulations. We..."

"Martouf." I take his hand. "I'm not. Getting married, that is. I'd been thinking it over, and yesterday... I had decided it wasn't working. That Pete wasn't the right one for me. I decided to call off the wedding, and I've done that, earlier today."

"You are not getting married?" He looks hopeful.

I shake my head. "No." I hold up my hand. "See? No ring."

"I do not know the Tau'ri marriage traditions...but I know that Jacob was wearing a ring. However I was under the impression you did not exchange rings until you were married?"

"Some do. It was an engagement ring. Never mind. Fact is, I'm not getting married to Pete - or anyone else?"

Martouf smiles. "I see." He gets a mischievous expression. "Never?"

"Well, I didn't say _never_...it all depends...on whether or not I find the right ones to marry." I realize I used plural, and blush deeply.

Martouf's eyes flash, and Lantash leans across the table, giving me a kiss. "**I may have a suggestion...**"

"Really?" I pull him to me again, and kiss him. "Let's eat, then we can go to my quarters and discuss it?"

"**That sounds like a ****_very_**** good idea.**" He smiles happily at me.

We eat, talking about this and that. It feels wonderful to have them back...and I feel happier than I can remember doing in a very long time. My dad is alive and getting better. Martouf and Lantash are alive, and here with me - and there is a good chance we may find happiness together.

THE END.


End file.
